A apart teacher
by FireFoxImr
Summary: We have a new school boy who transeferd named Aichi Sendou he arrives late but he meets a strange teacher on his way . This story is telled in Aichi's POV. First chapter is a prolegue on a apart way This story is actually mostly T but I do M for to be sure. Please tell me your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

A apart teacher

This story goes about a beautiful Ice queen and about the nice yet clumsy young farmer you want to know why I said young ?

It's simple because the princess have been sleeping about many years from now on yet her heart and mind stay the same.

The reason why she is sleeping was because her mother and father died and was adopted by three stepmothers and it wasn't the usual evil stepmothers but nice fairies .

The princess was heartbroken when she heard it about her parents many tries to cheer her up by jokes , after a time they are trying to couple her to many rich and nice ( seeming) men of her age but it didn't work because they were craving for her beauty and every time she was paired up with a men how sadder and colder she became cold , cold as ice she believed every man became blind, blind to see her hearth and asked the fairies if she can be put on sleep because she can't bear the pain and wants to be together with her parents forever in her dreams.

The fairies disagree but in the end they had no choice BUT under one condition she will be awakened if and until IF someone comes who can take the pain away from her hearth and that person will be her husband and be the ruler of the world.

The princes agrees so the fairies used a spell a ' beauty sleeper spell.'

The spell effect was that the person will sleep forever but she will stay young until a person comes with a intend to take her pain away.

After one day all the princes of the land and god knows where came to the same place : to the beautiful princes who was sleeping.

Everyone tried it but on a different ways someone tries to laugh her awake with a joke even tickling doesn't work then someone tries to kiss her but was stopped by the spell and became dead of it .

Even the day after, months , years people tried it yet on a certain day a farmer's son goes to the princes.

When he looked at the princes he was stunned by her beauty and had trouble to figure out what she needed , first he tries to yell at her ear but it didn't work, he tries to tickle her also but it didn't work so he had no choice but one thing : To talk to her.

He talked to her about his daily life, his problems but she didn't awoke , he told her everything he knows, he talked about the world and since he knows it was many years when she began to sleep so he takes books from a library and began to read her stories about the world yet she didn't woke up yet he didn't give up he had a impression she needed someone who stay's by her side , someone who understands the pain and listens to her even though she didn't talk.

Many years were passing by but the same boy came everyday he loved to talk to her and telling stories even though she was still sleeping , but she listened, she listened and that made him happy it was strange someone who wasn't talking was a nice company

She told him she heard everything he said and that she was glad he tries to stay by with so she decided to marry him

They got married and lived happy after the moral of the story is sometimes the people who are belonging to each other are not the ones you expect from a old rich and good looking prince to a young poor farmer or sometimes you must listens to the ones in problem even though you must be patient.

This isn't a new fairytale yet it isn't old it was always there but no one have thought about it even though we did knew it.

THE END

Till many years goes by and on a certain day a boy enrolls in a new school as a transfer and his name was Sendou Aichi .

I guess the tale is going to be retold .

Ok here was the first chapter tell me if you liked it and what don't if you liked it favorite and follow oh and if you have ideas just tell in the comments.

It was a project I had in mind so I try this oh and this chapter is just a prologue next it is in our age.

See ya guy's next week peace out with Fire


	2. Chapter 2

A apart teacher

On a normal day there was a young student running in a black with red stripes uniform to school , his name is Sendou Aichi.

" I have gotta hurry before I get some kind of punishment on my first day of school." Thought Aichi who was running to his new school.

He was transferred today so that's why he is in a hurry and because he read the school hours wrong in his new school papers ( the papers with all the information about the school) he is already a late so he hurries before school is over.

" I see the building that's good." Said Aichi this time as he enters the school .

The building was big like a big square with a lot of windows as he also saw the gym building as storages rooms it was actually like any other school.

Aichi enters the building ( who was still running) and was looking for his classroom.

" I think the classroom was C-4 ( lol just kidding) oops I mean Q-4" said Aichi while still looking for the room when suddenly he crashed into someone.

" Ouch ." said Aichi and a unknown person in unison.

Aichi felt something soft it felt soft and big so he squeezed when suddenly the person pushed him of and ran away.

" Who was that and what did I actually touched ?" said Aichi puzzling in himself (if you figured out what it was then a cookie for you )

But Aichi didn't have time to think and he searched again without much time left and saw finally where it was he entered and observed the room.

It was pretty big there were at least thirty students they wear all the same uniform and all were looking at Aichi .

As you guys know Aichi is shy and right away he became embarrassed and turns red .

Everyone was whispering until the teacher said : " Oh there is our transfer student I hope you sleep well because you get detention for coming late."

Oh man first day and detention already thought Aichi until almost everyone whispered : First day and already detention that guy is good for nothing.

Aichi who was feeling down what everyone said was disturbed by the teacher who said " You can sit there with that guy over there."

The teacher was pointing at a guy with blond hair and blue eyes in the back side of the class.

He was sitting at his desk he was sitting then suddenly the guy said cheery : " Hey don't be down that teacher is a pain in the ass if you know what I mean?"

" Is he our homeroom teacher ?" asked Aichi who hoped from not.

" That geezer not at all you are actually lucky our homeroom teacher is called the Ice Queen." Said Miwa happy

" Ice Queen ?" said Aichi wondering

" Yep she is the most popular teacher of all ." said Miwa

" Why actually ? " said Aichi

" One reason she is beautiful every guy has a crush on her expect for a few." Said Miwa

" Who ?" said Aichi

" Well simply me and my gang they are nice guys I can introduce them in the lunch if you want ." said Miwa happy

" Well thanks but why so suddenly ?" said Aichi a little bit shy

" Man you ask a lot don't you, but the reason is because you seem alright and you got detention on your first day and that is cool in my dictionary." Said Miwa happy

" Oh Ok thanks." Said Aichi who felled at ease.

" And do you guys have a nice chit chat do you want some cookies ?" said the teacher who sounded angry

" Yeah pretty much oh and make it chocolate." Said Miwa normally

" OK then you get to show him around the school instead of going home." Said the teacher angry who felted punching him

" OK no problem." Said Miwa who tried to sound serious instead of happy.

Aichi was wondering' was it his plan all along ?'

After the lesson was the school over school was over too but because Aichi got detention and Miwa must give Aichi a tour around the school so they combined it and at the end of the tour Aichi and Miwa were sitting on a bench and Aichi began talking.

" Hum Miwa sorry for that you got detention." Said Aichi guilty

" Oh that no problem I am used to it and mostly from him and the Queen but it's fun with your company ." Said Miwa laughing

" But still sorry ." said Aichi the same way

" I said already don't worry about it." Said Miwa laughing with Aichi this time

" Ok but Miwa may I ask you something ?" said Aichi curious

" Yeah ?" said Miwa wondering what it was

" Why have don't you have no crush on the Ice Queen ?" said Aichi

" Well I know her better than anyone you will know soon why though"

Re-Really that's surprising and how does she look ?" asked Aichi a little bit shocked

" Well to put it simply her appearance match her personality cold as ice yet beautiful as it is ."

" I-I see but is she nice ?" Said Aichi who tried to picture her

" She can be but she is mostly cold of the time and I want to tear that shell down of Ice ." said Miwa

" Wa-wait why does she have that ' shell' ?" said Aichi curious.

" Well I meant with shell that she isn't showing her true personality and she had that shell ever since our parents died ." said Miwa sad

" By what, oh sorry you don't have to tell me ? " asked Aichi yet felted guilty to ask that

" No it's alright you see they both died in a car accident and before those times she was a really honest and cute girl but now she is the so called Ice Queen ." said Miwa while sighing

" I see and how are you planning to break that shell if I may know ?" asked Aichi again curious

" Well that's the problem I don't know how I ask myself every day off how do I do this, until I read a book about changing personality's." said Miwa excited

" What are you going to do , hypnotize her ?" said Aichi jokingly

" Well no but thanks for the backup plan ."said Miwa in a way that was creepy

" Then what are you going to do ?" said Aichi now really curious what is plan was .

" Simply let her fall in love ." said Miwa in a normal but exciting way

" W-What do you mean ?" said Aichi shocked

" Well to put it simply I have reading tons of love story and it proved that the girls always change at the end of the story so why don't we use that ?" said Miwa excited

" Humm yeah but are you sure it will work I mean it works only in stories" said Aichi asking himself of what goes on in his brain

" Well it will work perfectly but we miss just one thing ." said Miwa asking himself something of.

"What then ?" said Aichi wondering yet didn't want to know

" A guy ." said Miwa feeling a let down

" Well that's easily you said she was beautiful." Said Aichi

"Well yeah that's just the thing she is so beautiful that guy's will just do anything to get her and not going to love her for real and we need that or it's only fake." Said Miwa thinking when suddenly a idea came of

" Hey why don't you try to be her boyfriend ?" said Miwa excited

" Wait m-me but why me ?" said Aichi shocked

" Well to put it simply you are a guy who isn't tempted by her so called beauty you seem fine and we are already friends and I think I can entrust her to you ." said Miwa happy like he won something

" Well sure but I don't think coupling her with someone she doesn't even knows is going to do any good.

" About who are you trying to couple up Miwa ?" said a mysterious voice

Both guys were looking behind them and saw a beautiful woman with long light purple hair, she had bleu beautiful perfect eyes where you can look into forever and a beautiful slender body with a big chest in other words she was perfect.

" Oh hello sis we were just talking about you." Said Miwa happy

And on that moment two voices were screaming of the shock in unison.

Ok guys end chapter I hope you liked it please favor follow and comment what you find oh and please check my other story out the Summertime I have decided to do this for a while .

Again I hope you guys liked it and I was Fire.

Peace out with Fire

Ps. If you guys have a better slogan please say it


	3. A apart teacher chapter 2

A apart teacher part 2

The ones who were screaming in unison ( Wait why is Misaki screaming thought Aichi) was Aichi and it was silent until the cause of everything started to talk ( god ? nope ) Miwa was beginning to talk : " But sis isn't it normal to have a boyfriend your age ?" said he in a child like way

" Well yes I mean no well first of all I don't want one and who were you planning to pair up with me a student ?" said Misaki cold

" No of course not how stupid are you thinking I am ."said Miwa while saying to Aichi silently ' play along '. Aichi didn't know what to do so he plays along and said nothing until Miwa's sister began to talk. "Well to be honest I am not going to answer that and with who are you planning to pair me up with ?" said Misaki wondering but still cold while Aichi thought ' Just as Miwa said beautiful but cold as ice it feels at least ten degrees colder.'

" Well someone very nice and also fits with your character ." said Miwa while trying to keep it a secret that his plan was with Aichi.

" Well I don't need a boyfriend at all so you can leave it and don't try to poke in my personal business I can get a boyfriend myself." Said Misaki in a cold yet angry tone

" Well first of all you have never go out with anyone or even go on a date." Said Miwa still trying to keep his sister calm

" I-I have gone out with someone." Said Misaki stuttering she was stuttering 'but that side was actually cute ' thought Aichi

" Yeah with who ?" said Miwa sounding teasing

" Um does it count with girl friends ?" asked Misaki a little defeated

" Nope a guy not a brother like me just a guy guy." Said Miwa sounding victorious.

" Ok ok I have never go out with a guy but still..." said Misaki again in her cold form

" What is there sweet sister who have never go out with a guy " said Miwa teasing

" I am still your teacher and as your punishment to poke in my personal business you have to help me in the library ." said Misaki cold yet smiled to use her powers as a teacher

" Oh yeah look at the time I must go meet some people and discover new lands so I can't' help but my new best friend Aichi can help you." Said Miwa happy and run away.

" Ha that troublesome little brother of mine I better go off to the library you can go home transfer student." Said Misaki in a kind way

( 'I can't let her do that work alone 'thought Aichi in himself)

" W-Wait I can help." Said Aichi wanting to help Misaki

" If you think you can win my hearth over by befriending my brother and helping me out then you are wrong." Said Misaki like she is used to it

" What do you mean" said Aichi serious yet wondering

" You aren't the first man who has tried that but in the end he was rejected by me and leaved Miwa alone so it's better if you do it already before Miwa thinks of you as a very close friend and well betray him." Said Misaki cold

( I see so that's why she is concerned about she her brother yet I can understand everyone tries to be his friend for only trying to be close to his sister kinda sad actually) thought Aichi

" So if you know this already then it is better if you go and try to make real friends." Said Misaki cold and was beginning to walk away

" W-Wait ." said Aichi a little shy but became serious

" What is it if you want to say something say it now I think I am going to be quiet busy in the library." Said Misaki cold yet sad

" First of all I don't try to be Miwa's friend for that reason I didn't even know you or the fact you were his sister we just met in class and he was the first person who spoke to me today." Said Aichi serious

" Ok but why do you want to help me ?" asked Misaki who thought sure she was lying

" Because I think that's a lot of work an-and..." said Aichi who was a little embarrassed to say it

" What is it or are you out of your excuses ." said Misaki cold again

" I can't make a cute person do all this work!" said Aichi very loud

It was silence till Aichi began to ask :" What is it ?"

" Y-you called me .." said Misaki but on the last words she began to turn red

" Sorry but I can't hear you." Said Aichi wondering what she said

" You called me cute!" said Misaki turning red as a tomato

" Y-yeah sorry if it upsets you ." said Aichi began to apologize

" N-no you don't have to." Began Misaki who was still red

( Why is she so strange all the sudden calling someone cute is something but this is a little special) thought Aichi

And she began to run away .

" Wa-wait did I say something wrong ?" asked Aichi rapidly but it was too late she was running out of school leaving Aichi alone in the park leaving thoughts on his head

Aichi began to leave the school still with thoughts in his head but suddenly awoken by the cause of everything ( and no not the writer).

" Yo Aichi good job." Said Miwa cheery then ever

( you know even if I just met Miwa today I have a feeling I know him already for years) thought Aichi while sighing and said : " What do you mean good job I said something wrong and she suddenly began to run away I think she hates me now."

" No not at all you did the opposite of it." Laughed Miwa

" What do you mean ?" asked Aichi

" You called her something others then beautiful and you wanted to help her." Said Miwa happy

" And ?" asked Aichi

" Well lets us just say she was never called so expect when our parents alive and you also let show some caring side of you I know you were the right guy." Said Miwa cheery while dancing

" Huh ?" said Aichi while confused

" You will see although I don't know how or when she will show it ?" said Miwa

" What then ? " asked Aichi

" That she is in love with you silly ." said Miwa

" Wait isn't that a little bit too sudden ?" asked Aichi

" Well you may already have seen that we are strange siblings right ?" asked Miwa now

" Well yeah but no offence." Said Aichi

" Haahaha no prob but I know her too well with those few lines you have captured her hearth although she doesn't know it yet." Said Miwa

" What do you mean ?" asked Aichi

" Well she has never been going out with a guy she is so pure as ice so she doesn't know how to handle that and I know that because we have that kinda connection." Said Miwa

" I highly doubt it ." said Aichi feeling down

" Hahaah you will see oh it's pretty late it's better if we go home see ya tomorrow." Said Miwa while taking off.

" Yeah see ya while walking home while thinking ( what a strange pair of siblings)

But on that certain moment the person was asking herself of what she should do.

I guess it wasn't love at first sight but love on the first few lines the person spoke.

Ok end chapter wow three chapters in a week that's impressive oh well see ya guys next week


	4. Chapter 3

A apart teacher chapter three wavering heart(s) and true friends

When Aichi arrived home he was greeted by his sister and mother and they asked the same question as a normal family normally does : "How was your first day of school ?"

A normal person should say okay not too much homework but Aichi had a different day but he answered what a normal person normally answers although his day was the opposite of normal.

First of all his new friend is a little crazy ( Hey I just met you and this is crazy ...) ( -_-)

(Then he met his homeroom teacher who was cold as Ice and those two are related.

(And last she acts awkward all of a sudden just because he called her cute and now her brother that was his new friend said that he has captured her hearth but still why does he thinks that ?)

A normal person cant' fall in love so fast and second she is a TEACHER for god's sake and older if you can add it.

(It's not that he dislikes her but himself is actually never going to fall in love with someone so cold , although she was cute at the last second , WA-Wait never mind she is nothing more than a teacher nothing else , y-yeah.)

(Oh come on now I just like her for that moment that's all it should go away for just go away in a moment.)

' Hey Aichi why is your face red all of a sudden ?" asked his sister polite

" Yeah Aichi you normally talk but now you are so quiet and you don't eat a thing." Said his mother

" Humm yeah I am not so hungry actually." Said Aichi who was thinking ( Am I really red , and why am I not hungry ?)

" I see that's so strange expect ..." said his mother who suddenly was happy

" What , is there something funny ?" asked Aichi

" Expect that you have fallen in love with someone ." said his mother smiling like a teenager

( Oh and if you guys want to know what I meant you know the saying that people can get butterflies in their stomach and don't want to eat anymore)

" W-what no not at all almost everyone is a guy in our class expect our homeroom teacher ." said Aichi flustered ( wait why did I mention her , oh never mind)

" Oh I see well maybe you have a crush on her how cute." Said his mother laughing

" N-no I don't ." said Aichi embarrassed

( I mean is it really visible ? )

" Noooo of course not but say dear is she pretty ?" asked his mother teasing him

" Moom I-I must go to my room heh homework" lied Aichi hiding his embarrassing

" Heh but you said earlier you had already make your homework." Said his sister while laughing

Once Aichi was in his room he was sitting on the ground thinking to himself.

( Why am I so flustered about it , I mean it's not like I like her right ?)

(Aichi was sulking and asking himself of if it was true or not and why)

Then suddenly someone calls him on his phone it was a unknown call so he answered and said : "hello ?"

" Yo Aichi how is it going ?" said the person it was Miwa

" Oh hey Miwa yeah everything is fine and you, w-wait how do you know my number ?" asked Aichi shocked

" Well being a brother of a teacher gives you a few extras ." said Miwa happy

" In other words you stole them from school ?" said Aichi guessing

" Well not stealing more like ' lending'." Said Miwa laughing

( yep stolen) thought Aichi but quickly remembered something

" Hey Miwa, is it true that people are pretending to be your friend ?" asked Aichi

" Let me guess my sister told you right, oh well , yeah kinda in the beginning it was actually kinda sad to have no friends from your class who are only focused on your sister." Said Miwa a little sad

" Oh sorry." Said Aichi guilty

" Why are you apologizing , you said it to my sister yourself we are friends not because I am your brother but because..." said Miwa who was thinking why they were friends

" Humm because you are you ?" said Aichi trying to complete the phrase

" Really thanks pal you're great ." said Miwa happy

" Yeah thanks but what were you actually calling me for ?" asked Aichi

" Oh yeah I totally forgot my sister is going to call you." Said Miwa

" Wait what and why ?" asked Aichi who was thinking of Misaki

" Humm well I don't know but she is going to say as excuse because you are a transfer student." Said Miwa thinking

" Yeah but still why ." said Aichi

" Oh maybe because she is going to ask you out." Said Miwa while laughing

" W-wait what eh what should I do ?" said Aichi panicking

" Dude I was kidding chill out oooor expect if you have falling in love already with my sister." Said Miwa teasing

" W-well n-noo not at all yeah my mother and sister said I was acting strange but it was just a cold." Said Aichi embaressed

" Yeaah right so tell me was it because of her looks ?" said Miwa laughing yet Aichi could feel he was cautions now to proof they were friends for real

" Well no it's because well umm because she was kind of cute ." said Aichi embarrassed

" Ha ha so that's why she acted so strange at home she was so red as a tomato or even worse she didn't want to eat or speak so good job ." Said Miwa while laughing at his sister

" Well yeah that's happened to me also." Said Aichi honestly

" I see so you guys are similar that's just perfect but still I must hang up she is going to call riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight now oh and I will introduce you to the gang next week on Monday to be precise see ya ." said Miwa

" Yeah see ya then." Said Aichi while hanging up

"Oh yeah it's Friday I totally forget ( Friday Friday getting down on Friday can't wait till this songs ends ('-_-) ) thought Aichi till the phone rings

Ok end chapter here and two chapters after each other I am on Fire as my name lol.

Ok please fav, follow and give comment and I was Fire see ya guys next week or maybe tomorrow

Oh yeah and if you were wondering why I am updating so fast it's because I have exams this month so probably be gone for two weeks but I still got one week left )

Oh yeah I have a plan if you guys got a cool end phrase I will use it and mention you guys or if you are a guest just name you self in the comments and I will call you that this time it's Da Overlord he is a writer too check his story out it's pretty good.

It ends here and I was Fire.

"Let's end it with a brofist" ( while giving brofist slowly)


	5. Chapter 5

A apart teacher : A strange fight

( How did I end up here .) asked Aichi to himself who was in a restaurant while yelling at Misaki as Aichi tough how he ended up here and was thinking ( Oh yeah it started like this saturday :…)

It was this morning I woke up took a shower and go downstairs I was greeted by my mother and sister and thought that this day is going to be a boring one because there was nothing I could do until …..

I saw on my phone I got a message and it was Miwa he asked me if I could go with him to a new restaurant in two hours or something .

Because I was bored I guessed it couldn't hurt and figuring out that it never could be boring with him was fine so I replied saying yes.

I was planning to change into my usual clothes because I was still in my pajama's until he wrote back : Cool meet me at the restaurant ( as he gives me the location ) ps. Why don't you try some clothes that makes you look formal ?

As I was reading it I wondered why he said that but I guess it couldn't be wrong so I picked a jeans and a white shirt and a pair of white Nike shoes seeing as I was ready my mother said :" Oh going fancy, are you on a date perhaps with that beautiful teacher ?" in a teasing sound

I was freaking out while thinking of her and said :" O-Of course not I am meeting up with a friend." I asked why am I blushing so fast when I am thinking of her but I quickly minded myself to forget that and move on as I was going out of the door.

" Oh ok have fun, with you friend." Said my mother but on the last word she sounds sarcastic.

I asked :" Mo-mom why do you say that ?"

" Oh for no reason." Said my mother yet suspicious the same tone as before but I decided just to ignore and go outside.

As I did I quickly arrived at the restaurant it's a good thing I lived nearby I looked first outside I could quickly see it was Italian not too big but small either so it was actually good looking as I stepped closer to open the door I met someone I didn't expect … it was the teacher aka Miwa's sister Misaki I was shocked I met her here as I could see she as well while thinking ( Why do I have a feeling it was his plan)

We were both quiet for a second because I was thinking what to say until Misaki started : " Soo, Aichi right, fancy meeting you here ." she said

" Umm yeah you are right why are you here , not that mind just wondering ." asked Aichi then he give a look at Misaki completely she was wearing black pants and a white blouse I guess she dressed up as a teacher also outside of the school but even so she looks quiet good

" Oh umm Miwa asked me to go with him and you, not that I mind either" said Misaki a little nervous because she was talking with a student .

" Ummm the same reason I guess." I said honest

" W-wait where we both tricked by the same guy ?" asked Misaki with red face

She was kind of cute actually so I was looking at her for a second until woke myself up and said :" Uhh yeah that's right I guess ." said I while thinking ( nice move idiot now she thinks you are stupid)

She sighed and said :" That guy never changes ." said Misaki while sighing again

" Really was he like this long ago ?" I asked out of curiosity

" Yep even back then he was that little devil as now ." said Misaki

" I guess devils never change." I said

We where both laughing because we got tricked by that damn guy but then it was quiet yet awkward until I started :" So have you eat here before ?" I asked

" No this restaurant is new here so no." She said

And then the awkwardness returned until ….

" Are you couple coming in or are you guys standing there the whole day ? " asked a waiter furious because people where standing in front of the door

We were both stunned because the waiter called us a couple then we turned red of embarrassing until the waiter pulled both of them in the store and put them as dolls at a table.

They sat in front of each other still embarrassed until Misaki begun : " Nice restaurant huh ?"

When she said that I was looking around it was actually nice inside it was like a Italian restaurant you see in movies .

" Yeah I guess ." I said and the awkwardness returned again .

So I thought of something we were talking about and so I asked :" So how was Miwa back in the day ?"

" Oh, well let me start with … she was talking about the past you could clearly see she was lively in her eyes because Miwa was the subject but you can actually never be bored with a guy like him around.

After a few minutes she was finished and we laughed for a bit until I began : " I guess you love him even if he is a devil I guess."

" Yeah he may be stupid and annoying sometimes but you can see he has a good hearth and means well." While looking with deep eyes

" Yeah I just met him but so far I can guess also but have you ever go out with a men before ." I blurred pot without realizing and quickly said :" Sorry you don't have to answer that."

" No it's alright I guess you already know why ." she asked sad

" Yeah by your parents am I right ?" I asked feeling guilty to talk about that.

" Yeah they died in a car incident so I had to grow up quickly I didn't have time for boyfriends or anything like that because I had to take care of Miwa also since then I never have showed my emotions expect to my friends ." Said Misaki with a sad tone

" I-I see sorry to ask something like that ." said Aichi guilty

" It's alright you don't have to feel guilty it's nice of you but don't ." said Misaki while laughing

" Wait why do you laugh ?" asked Aichi

" Because you are the first one to be so close with Miwa in one day that's all." Said Misaki while laughing

" Y-yeah but am I also pretty close to you." Said I curious

" Umm yeah pretty much ." said Misaki becoming red and again became the quietness until

" And have you ordered both something ?" asked the same waiter who pulled them in

We both were surprised because we forgot we were in a restaurant so we quickly take our menu cards we have on the table and quickly picked out something.

" Hum I want spaghetti and you Misaki ?" I asked

Strangely she widened her eyes and stayed there for a minute until the waiter cleared his troth because he was inpatient so she woke up and said : " Huh the same I guess ?"

When the waiter wrote the order up and go away I was laughing at her because she stood there for a sec .

" H-hey what's so funny ?" she asked like a little child and embarrassed

" N-nothing you were cute then just a sec ago" I said but still laughing

" I am not." She said quickly

" You are ." I said

" Not." She said like a little child again

" You are and that's it." I said finishing the argument but still laughing but Misaki was embarrassed and hide her face.

" Oh come on it's not that bad to be called that ." I said to her but still sniffling

" Here is your food ." said a unexpected voice yet was , it was the waiter with two spaghetti boards.

Yet I only looked at her eyes and she at mine and we were looking for a few minutes until the waiter placed the boards and go away while saying : " Stupid young couples

We were still red and quiet until I began and said :" Hu why don't we eat ?"

" Huh yeah sure so we began to eat it was still quiet until Misaki begun : " Were you serious ?"

" Huh yeah I mean no yeah no I don't know." I said freaked out

" Here is the bill ." said the waiter sudden and gave us the bill

" Oh ok let me pay." I said and getting my money from my pocket ( Thanks mom for giving some extra)

" No let me pay ." said Misaki as she take her money out

" No it's alright let me ." I said

" No it's my treat." As she began to be angry

" No I was here first so let me !" I said louder quickly everybody looked at us

" And what let me pay I am older !" Misaki said louder

" And what as I care for that you are a woman to me !" I said even louder

" Also I am your teacher it's my duty to take care of my students!" Misaki said almost screaming

" And what , that doesn't mean I can't take care of you !" I said even louder

" I don't need that! " replied Misaki quick

" Yes you do! " I said

" No I don't and what are you my boyfriend!" she asked

" You said yourself you have always been taking care of your little brother let me then take care of you in that way then !" I said

" Fine but I still pay." She quickly replied but calmed down

I sighed : "Fine." I said defeated but strangely Misaki was smiling like a little kid so I thought ( Oh well as long she is happy , wait what did I say back then.. )

So she paid and we go out of the restaurant and sat on a bench in the park it was again quite until Misaki began to laugh.

I asked : " What's so funny ?"

" It's just what we were arguing over was paying a bill such a stupid reason." She said while laughing

" I see .. as I was laughing too

" But still were you serious back then ?" asked Misaki

" Yeah kinda ?" I said

" I see so I guess I will see you Monday , boyfriend." As she laughed and go away

" Yeah….., wait what ?" I said

" You said it yourself right let me take care of you so I am in your care now so treat me well and till Monday." She said as she goes away leaving me stunned

I was stunned and said :" Wait What ?!

**And so here is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed and see ya next time **


End file.
